1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery is a battery configured to be repeatedly charged and discharged, which is different from a primary battery. Small capacity rechargeable batteries are often used in portable and small electronic devices, such as mobile phones, notebook computers, and camcorders. Large capacity rechargeable batteries may be used as a power source for driving a motor of a hybrid car or an electric car.
Electrolyte fluids of rechargeable batteries, however, may permeate into internal spaces that are intended to be isolated from the electrolyte fluid, due to limitations in the performance and design of internal sealing materials. As a result, an electrode terminal may be corroded.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.